Love and Trust
by A for Antechinus
Summary: The people from Sun Hill are attending Sun Hill Comp, what relationships occur and how do they affect the students. DIKKI- eventually This was called School Day Troubles, but I have changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma Keane," Miss Gold called to a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Yes Miss."

"This is Diane Noble, she is new today but is going to be in the fifth. I would like you to show her around and introduce her to some people please."

"Miss."

At this Emma looked at Diane, she was about her height with dark blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Emma, I am in the fifth form. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, and you?" Diane replied politely but abruptely.

"Yeah good," Emma replied a bit taken back about the abruptness of the sentence.

"Right, well let me show you around."

"Well this is the science wing of the building, you have bio, physics, chem, etc here. Well, that's the school." At that moment the bell rang.

"That's lunch time, you can come with me if you want." Diane just nodded.

Emma led the way to a seat where a few people were waiting, and after a few more minutes quite a few people had turned up. Eventually Emma introduced everyone. Although the names were lost on Diane, as she couldn't quite remember which guy was Nate and which one was Will. Nor could she remember which one was Nikki or which one was Beth. For the rest of the lunch hour everyone sat around talking. Diane stayed quiet, as she didn't really know what to say. Then from somewhere in the distance a bell rang.

"So Di, what do you have?" Emma asked.

"P.E"

"I don't do it, but Beth over there does. Hey Beth, Diane is doing P.E. Want to show her were to go?"

Beth came over and smiled at Diane.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you change schools?" Beth asked as they were walking to class.

"My family moved."

"Right, so you haven't been in Sun Hill long then?"

"Three days."

"Are you liking it?"

"It's okay."

At this Beth smiled and kept walking.

The rest of the afternoon was spent running around the school and playing tennis. By the time the bell went both girls were puffed out.

"You're quite fit," Beth stated.

"I want to be in the Army, I have to be fit."

"Right, cool, I want to join the police when I finish."

At this Diane nodded.

Later that night Beth was on the phone talking to Emma when the topic of Diane came up.

"So what do you think of her Em?"

"I don't know. She seems to be a bit guarded, but then that could be because she has just started a new school."

"Yeah I thought that too, anyway I guess we will see what she's like in the coming weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went slowly by. Diane soon got to know everyone by name, and although still guarded, everyone started to know a little bit about her. She had a younger brother and sister and their dad was in the Army, so that was why she had moved. The person that talked to her the most was Nikki who was in the sixth form, as she lived just down the street from her, and they quite often walked to school together.

They had just finished school and were standing outside of the school when Stuart Turner, a boy from Sun Hill private, came up to them.

"Hey, Diane isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to go out this Saturday?"

"No thanks."

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

"Look mate, I told you I don't want to go out with you," Diane said standing more upright.

Stuart was about to argue, but Diane raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Okay," Stuart said backing down, and walking away muttering indiscernible words.

It was Beth who broke the silence.

"He's kinda cute though."

"Not my kind," was all Diane said in reply.

"Oh yeah, and what's your kind?" Emma asked.

"Not him that's for sure."

Just then Doug, Nikki's boyfriend from Barton Street Comprehensive came up.

"Hi all, what's your day been like?" he asked whilst going up to Nikki and putting his arm around her.

A general response was returned.

After a few more minutes of talking it was decided that they should all go their separate ways.

The next day, this happened to be a Saturday. Diane was just going for a walk when she saw Nikki, coming down the street, on her way home. As they came closer to each other, Diane realized that Nikki had been crying.

"Hey, what's up?"

Nikki looked up at her, then burst into tears, not sure what to do. Diane gingerly gave her a hug. "Hey hey, it's alright. Come on, come back to mine and tell me what's wrong."

After they were settled in Diane's room with hot chocolates. Nikki spoke up.

"Doug broke up with me today, and it is all my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" Diane asked. She had been told that they were pretty strong, after going out for over two years.

"He wanted to have sex, and I, I just couldn't do it."

"He said, if I couldn't do it with him, then there was no way he was going to stay with me. But I still couldn't do it."

"Well then he does not deserve you, that's for sure."

"But we have been together for over two years, I thought that he loved me."

Diane didn't know what to say, so she just sat there, trying to be comforting.

After a while, Nikki looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh, I have been here ages! I must have messed up your plans."

"No, stay if you want, seriously, I don't mind. Stay for dinner, I'm sure mum won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. See, that's my mum home, come on I'll introduce you."

So they went down the stairs, and Nikki saw a women with hair the same color as Diane and who looked quite stern.

"Mum, this is Nikki from down the street, could she stay for dinner tonight?"

"What will your parents say?"

"They're away for the weekend."

"Okay that's fine, dinner will be in about an hour."

As they were retreating back up the stairs, Diane's mum called out to them.

"If you want Nikki, you can stay the night."

That night at dinner, Nikki met the rest of Diane's family, and they accepted her no problems. They were just happy that Diane had found someone that was friendly.

That night, as Nikki had decided to stay over, the girls talked until the early hours of the morning. They actually found that they got on quite well, they both liked the same music, and although Nikki wanted to be a hair dresser and Diane wanted to go into the Army, they had many common interests.

At school on Monday, when Nikki broke the news of her split with Doug, there was a lot of support from the girls, but Nikki found that she didn't really need it. She had gotten out most of her feelings with Diane on that Saturday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next month Nikki, with the help of everyone, got over Doug, seeing him with a new girlfriend after only a fortnight also helped. Also, over the coming few months Nikki and Diane grew even closer. To most people Diane was a hard shell, she didn't give out much. Even in her circle of friends, no one knew her better than Nikki. She would only give away certain details to people, her friends now accepted it. Some people were just private, that was fine.

Although, to Nikki Diane was so much more. Nikki had been the one person that Diane had opened up to. She knew how much it had hurt Diane to move away from her friends, and how it had been difficult for Diane to start again with more people, especially in her fifth year. When she was taking A levels. Nikki could always be guaranteed on to de-stress Diane, and Diane was able to repay that, by making Nikki laugh or cheer her up when she was overly stressed.

As the end of December came along, the school broke up for a fortnight, to celebrate Christmas. The group decided to meet up 4 days before Christmas at the shops. Diane walked to Nikki's place and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Mrs Wright."

"You're, here to pick up Nikki? She's just getting ready, come on in, and you know Diane you can call me Alice."

At this Diane smiled and stepped inside the house. She had been coming around since that night she had taken Nikki in, and Alice had grown quite fond of her. She quickly went up the stairs and went to Nikki's room. Knocking on the door, she opened it.

Nikki was just putting in a pair of earrings and turned around.

"Hey Di."

She finished putting in the earrings and spoke up.

"There, done, and I barely kept you waiting."

So with this Nikki led the way back down the stairs and as they were going out the house yelled out to her mum.

"See you later mum, love ya."

The girls then walked the ten minutes to Beth's house, and after picking her up, made their way to the shops. After waiting a few minutes, everyone turned up and they spent the rest of the morning looking at the different things and buying presents. At lunch they were eating hamburgers and suddenly Diane burst out laughing. After being looked at like she was crazy by everyone she leaned over to Nikki and wiped her nose, as Nikki had gotten some sauce on it. At the touch, Nikki blazed a bright red, and Diane quickly moved her hand back.

By this time, everyone was laughing as they had thought that Nikki had gone red due to embarrassment, although this had not been the case. Nikki couldn't explain it, but that simple action by Diane, the wiping the sauce off her nose, had made Nikki's stomach get butterflies. This feeling hadn't happened in a long time, but here was not the place to think about it.

The rest of the afternoon, went quietly by, and everyone had fun, and admitted that it had gone by way too fast, but then they would meet up back at school as most were going away for a few days.

After they had dropped Beth off, they walked back in a comfortable silence. Once reaching Nikki's place they hugged each other and then went their separate ways.

"Hi Nikki, did you have a good day?" asked Nikki's mum.

"It was good mum, is that dinner cooking? It smells great."

"It is, it's your favorite beef stroganoff, and it will be ready in 5 minutes, so why don't you go wash your hands."

Nikki put her presents away and then washed her hands, going went down to have a delicious meal.

The next few days went quite fast as there were presents to wrap and things to do for Christmas dinner. Nikki didn't get to think about what had happened at the shops until Christmas Eve. She had brought something for Diane whilst they had been shopping and had been trying to get away to give it to Diane, but had not been able to. Now she was in her room, wrapping the last of her presents, she had heard the doorbell go a minute ago, but her parents were downstairs so she hadn't bothered about it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She looked up and the door opened revealing Diane.

"Hey Di, I've been meaning to come over to see you, but I have just been so busy."

"Tell me about it, this is the only time I have been able to come over too. I have a little present and wanted to give it to you."

At this Nikki smiled.

"Well you know, I have something for you too."

So at this they both sat on Nikki's bed facing each other and handed each other their present.

Not wanting to open it first. Nikki looked at Diane, who looked at Nikki.

"Why don't we open it at the same time? Diane asked."

"Good idea."

Gently Nikki unwrapped her present. It was a C.D and as Nikki looked down the list of songs, she realized that Diane had made up a C.D of songs that she loved. Nikki just looked at Diane and smiled.

"Thank you, Di, it is the best present."

Meanwhile Diane opened her present; it was a photo of them in a beautiful photo frame. She smiled and looked up at Nikki.

Oh Nikki, it's beautiful, thank you so much.

Just then Diane's phone went off. Diane answered.

After a second she got off the phone.

"That was mum; I need to get home, but talk after Christmas hey?"

Nikki just nodded and after both getting off the bed, Nikki gave Diane a hug. Diane hugged her back and then she turned around the room and walked out the door. Nikki walked her down the stairs, and just before Diane left she turned around and smiled at Nikki. For the rest of the night Nikki was on cloud nine. She thought she knew why, but annoyingly she couldn't think about it, as she didn't have time to think, as her mum had begged her to help out with some last minute things and then she had been so tired, she had fallen straight asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas day finally drew to a close, and Nikki was lying in her bed thinking. Diane had only been in her life for a few months, yet for Nikki it had felt like an eternity. She realized something that she had been trying to ignore for the last few days, she was in love with Diane. For most people this would have been strange and confusing, but not for Nikki. As for before Doug there had been Alexandra, a girl from outside of school. At the time she hadn't known if she was a lesbian or what, but it hadn't mattered. As it turned out Alexandra had not been interested, but it had made it clear to Nikki, that she was not dead straight. After she had fallen in love with Doug, she didn't bother with labels. She was in a relationship. Yet now she loved someone, but she didn't want to get hurt, neither did she want to ruin her friendship with Diane, but Diane needed to be told. With these thoughts she fell asleep.

Before they knew it, it was New Years Eve. Nikki and Di's family's who had become friends over the course of the last few months were spending it together. Just after 11.30 both girls went up to the roof of Nikki's house. They were rugged up and were sitting in comfortable silence next to each other. Nikki was thinking about telling Diane there and then. Then they could start the New Year in a relationship, or pretend to just be friends.

"Diane."

"Yep."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Course you can."

At this Nikki was silent for a few seconds, trying to quench the butterflies in her stomach.

"Nikki is everything okay?" Diane asked concerned.

"I love you Diane."

_Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall  
And showed myself to you  
As I am  
All my faults  
All my thoughts  
All my yearning  
Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
And I wanna face this moment  
Hold it near  
Hold it deep  
Hold it still_

For more than 30 seconds, neither girl spoke.

Nikki couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up.

"Diane, if you want to ignore it, then that's cool. I won't say anything more."

"Nikki, I don't want to ignore this. Actually, I have been hoping that you would say those words to me for the last month."

"I was just silent as I couldn't believe what you had said. I have been trying to tell you for the last month, and I couldn't tell you."

"You, you like me?" Nikki stammered.

"No not like, Nikki. I love you. I have for quite a while."

Whilst the rest of the town were cheering as it stroked midnight and a new year. Diane and Nikki were gingerly kissing for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki was sitting in her room reading a book when a knock came at the door. As she looked up Diane entered.

"Hiya," Nikki said in greeting.

"Hiya yourself," Diane replied.

"I thought that you would need rescuing from that book, so I decided to come on over."

It was New Year's Day and after kissing earlier that morning and talking a little bit, they had gone their separate ways.

"So do you want to go out?" Diane asked.

Nikki looked up and smiled.

Twenty minutes later after Nikki had gotten changed, they were walking to the shops.

Once they were there they walked around talking a little bit, but not much.

At lunch, they were sitting eating hamburgers when Di looked at Nikki and laughed.

"I haven't got sauce on my face again have I?" questioned Nikki.

"No, it's just this is where it all started last time," replied Diane.

After lunch as they had walked around the shops already, they decided to go to the park.

After the five minute walk they were sitting on the swings.

"So, are we going out?" Diane asked.

"Well I want to, so if you want yeah."

"I would like that," Diane replied smiling.

After a few more swings, they decided that they should really head home.

The next few days passed blissfully. Nikki and Di saw quite a bit of each other, hanging out at each other's places. It was on the last day of the break that Alice came up to Nikki's room, whilst both girls were there. After knocking on the door, she slid into the room and sat on the chair, looking at both the girls.

By now, the girls were a bit worried about what might happen, and unknowingly clasped their hands together, which wasn't hard as they were sitting side by side.

"Girls, are you two going out?" Alice questioned.

They both looked at each other, questioning in their eyes, they had talked about this but they hadn't made a decision whether to tell their parents.

After another minute, both girls answered at once.

"Yes."

"I thought so, well I am happy for you." At this Alice got up and started to walk out the door, but then stopped.

"Diane, do your parents know?"

Diane paled, and shakily answered.

"No, please don't tell them," she begged her.

"I am not going to; I just didn't want to say something that might make things worse."

A minute later Nikki spoke up.

"Well I guess that answers the question about telling my mum."

"Yeah but now I have to tell my parents."

"My mum won't tell them, I promise, she is really good like that. She didn't tell some of my family when I came out, until I was comfortable with who I was."

"I don't doubt that but I have to tell them still."

"When do you think you will?" Nikki questioned gently, knowing how hard it can be.

"I don't know, I just don't know. I am not sure how they will handle it. I don't think that they even suspect that I am gay," Diane said a tear running down her face.

All Nikki could do was to envelope Diane in a hug. That was all she could do.

They had talked before about telling their parents and Nikki had told Diane about when she came out and how she could go about doing it. So now, they couldn't say much more, they just sat on Nikki's bed, hugging each other.

Finally it was time for Diane to go home. As she walked came out of the stairway, Alice spotted her and spoke up.

"Diane a word please."

Before Diane could speak Alice spoke up again.

"I don't know if you are going to, but I do suggest telling your parents and if it doesn't for some reason work out, and you need somewhere to crash, then remember this door is always open, okay? No matter what time of the day or night." With this Alice gave Diane a quick hug and then pushed her towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Diane walked home, a feeling of dread in her. She knew that she had to tell her parents, she had wanted to for a while, but she had never gotten up the nerve. The next few days went quickly by, the girls had decided that they were not going to tell anyone at school yet. It actually proved not to be too hard, as they didn't share any of the same classes so were only together during recess and lunch. They were able to keep from making it public knowledge.

Before Diane knew it, it was Wednesday and she was walking home at one, as she had finished school early. She was looking forward to going home and putting on some music as no one else should be home. Although when she got home, she found that her mum was actually home.

"Hey mum."

"Hi Di I am cooking you lunch, it should be ready in a minute."

"You're home early aren't you?"

"Yep the last patient I was meant to see cancelled so I got to come home," Diane's mum answered. She was a home nurse so her hours often rotated around her patients', that was when she didn't have paperwork.

"Right, well I will just wash my hands and come back down then."

Five minutes later, Diane and her mum were sitting down to lasagna.

As they had almost finished Diane's mother spoke up.

"You know Diane I do hope that you feel that you can tell us anything. I know the move has been hard on you and all that, but you can let us know."

Diane looked up at her mum and suddenly went red, had she guessed, could she possibly know, why did she suddenly have butterflies in her stomach?

At this her mum got up to clear the dishes. She then turned to put them in the dishwasher and before Diane knew what she was doing she spoke up.

"Actually mum, there is something."

Her mum slowly turned around.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, um, well"

"Diane, it is okay seriously, whatever it is I will still love you."

Right this is it, thought Diane.

"Mum I am gay."

"What?"

"I, I am."

"I know what you said," her mother quickly replied, looking quite shocked.

"How long for?"

"I I think I have always been, but–" Diane said, trying to explain.

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" Her mother shot.

All Diane could do was nodd her head.

"Is it Nikki?"

Again Di nodded her head.

At this her mum walked out of the kitchen, Di followed her into the lounge room.

"Are you okay mum?"

"I just need to think. Perhaps it is best if you go to your room, hey?"

Later that afternoon, her dad arrived home. After about five minutes there was a knock on her door, and in came both her mum and dad.

"Mum said you wanted to tell me something."

"What about Alex and Robyn?" Diane asked, she didn't want to be disturbed when telling her parents.

"They're going over to Mary's for a while after school." Her mum answered.

At this Diane nodded, what had she got herself into.

"Dad, I am gay."

"What?"

"I am Gay"

"When and why?" Her dad replied, in his voice he used when he was in the Army.

"I think I have always been, dad, I don't think there is a specific reason."

"There has to be, you're not just gay."

"Dad please. I can't tell you when I first realized that I liked girls, I don't think it was a conscious decision"

"That's bullshit."

"Please, dad."

"I think your mum and I need to have a talk." With that, he left the room and walked downstairs, her mum quickly followed after looking at Diane, in a look she couldn't decipher.

The next forty minutes seemed to pass ever so slowly. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Her mum was at the door and was asking her to come downstairs.

After a minute of sitting on the couch her dad spoke up.

"You have a girlfriend don't you, your mother told me." He said as if trying to say, don't lie to me I know the truth.

Diane just nodded.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Since New Years Day."

"Right."

"Diane, I know that your last boyfriend really messed up, with sleeping with another girl and all that, but that is not a reason to turn gay," her dad said.

"I know dad, it's not because of Michael. I think I knew before then, I was just trying to ignore the feelings."

"So you still claim that you're gay then."

"Yes, dad."

"Then you mum and I were talking, we don't think that we can have you live here, whilst you claim that ridiculous view."

Diane's mouth flew open, she had imagined that her parents might not be able to understand, but she didn't think they would kick her out.

"You're, You're joking right?"

At this her mother spoke up.

"No, Diane."

So with this ringing in her head, she ran up the stairs and threw some clothes into her bag, tears running down her eyes, she was being kicked out of home. What was she going to do? Then she remembered what Alice had said. So with this, she finished packing her bag, throwing in her school books and a few personal things. By this time, she had sobered up a bit with the thought of actually knowing where she was going to go. So she looked around and decided that she had everything she would need. She then walked down the stairs, to find her parents talking.

When she walked into the room, her parents stopped talking and looked at her.

"Have you changed your mind then, decided to stop being foolish?" her dad asked.

"Dad, I am not being foolish. Please try to understand," Diane tried to beg

At this her dad shook his head, and Diane realized that she was not going to win and walked out the door.

Diane walked out of the house and then turned around, hoping to see her parents asking her to come back. Yet they were not there. She was able to get to Nikki's house and knock on the door. Almost instantly Alice answered. On seeing Alice, Diane burst into tears.

Alice looked at Diane, saw her bags and pulled her inside, giving her a big hug on the way in.

After getting Diane to sit on the chair, with a hot chocolate she spoke up.

"I guess you told your parents."

Diane just nodded again.

"Well, looks like you can stay here then."

Diane suddenly remembered Nikki's father.

"But what will Mr Wright say?"

"I spoke to him the other night, and he instantly said that you could stay. So don't you worry about that Diane. Now have you got everything that you will need, at least for the next few days?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Right then, let's get you unpacked."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Diane lay in bed with Nikki. After she had turned up on their door step, Alice had turned the spare room into Diane's room for 'as long as you need it dear'. Not a moment after they had finished unpacking Diane's things, Nikki had come home.

After walking down to the park, Diane had told Nikki everything that had happened. Nikki had been shocked that Diane had been kicked out and had teared up. She actually had tears running down her eyes, when she finally stammered.

"You're better off without me, really. I'd better go."

She had only gotten two steps, before Nikki felt arms envelop her.

"Nikki, you're more than worth it, you're worth my life," Diane whispered into her ear.

At this Nikki turned around and after kissing Diane they had gone home together. That night after dinner the girls had spent the night doing homework.

She had been given her own room, but when Alice had come in to say good night to Nikki, she had seen Diane and just smiled. Diane and Nikki had talked for ages after that, with the lights out, they had held each other and talked about everything.

Now Diane could hear Nikki's regular breathing meaning she was asleep. It was amazing; before she had known Nikki, Diane had always considered herself straight, well, she had been. She had been going out with Michael, but when she had found out that he was messing around with another girl, that had broken their relationship up. That was one thing she couldn't stand, people cheating on their partners. It hadn't been until she had gotten to know Nikki better that she had started to develop feelings for her. At first, she had ignored them, they were just feelings of friendship she tried to tell herself, but that day in the shops when she had cleaned Nikki's face that was when it had changed. It had hit her then and there that she was in love with Nikki.

What had followed had been an intense time. She had not actually felt shocked at her ability to love another woman, though she had never done it before and the fact that she did was a little surprising, but she soon got over the shock. Yet she didn't have the courage to tell Nikki. The thing that she had had trouble with was the coming out to other people, to society. What would people think, most importantly what would her parent's think? She had looked on the internet and had found other people's coming out stories, and realized that people often accepted you. Yet she knew it was going to be hard especially coming out to her parents. She had not thought they would throw her out; they would be confused she could understand and expected that, but she had never thought they would throw her out.

Now she laughed at herself quietly, how wrong she had been. Her parents had thrown her out, she had to admit, that she was still shocked at that, and believed that they would take her back tomorrow. Yet she knew somewhere deep down, that they never would, and if they did, it would never be the same, there would always be her sexuality between them.

The next afternoon, Alice walked with Diane to her house. After getting Diane to stay at the gate, she went and knocked on the door. When Diane's father answered, Alice said a few words then went inside. Fifteen minutes later she came out, shook her head and put her arm around Diane's shoulders.

"Sorry Diane, you just need to give them some time, that's all."

Although looking into Alice's face, Diane knew that there wasn't a chance.

With this they walked back to Alice's place.

The next few days flew by amazingly quickly and before they knew it, Diane had been staying at Nikki's place for a week. Diane had tried every day to go and speak to her father and mother, but they had shut the door on her every time. Just give it time, is what Alice had said.

Over the coming week Diane's situation with her parents didn't get any better. One thing that kept her from falling apart was the hope that they would take her back. It all came to a head about nine days after she had first been kicked out.

Diane had as usual gone up to her parents' place to try and talk to them as she didn't want to give up. She knocked on the door and her mother answered. Once her dad heard that it was Diane he came up to the door.

"Can we talk please?" Diane begged her parents.

At this she continued.

"I know this is a shock, but I have information here that you can have."

At this her mum looked aghast and spoke up.

"We do not want material telling us that it is okay, it isn't. It is not right and whilst you tell us that you are what you claim to be you will not have a home under this roof. We have tried to find it in our hearts to forgive you, but we can't. I am sorry Diane, but you pushed it too far, we can't accept it. We have tried but we just can't."

At this her dad looked at her in a look that she couldn't decipher and then slammed the door shut. Diane turned around and walked down the path to the street. She felt ill and about to cry, her parents had just given up on her. In her thoughts she didn't look where she was going when she walked out the gate and she ran into someone. Looking up she saw Grace, a girl from Sun Hill private. They mixed a little bit, and she knew her name but they were not best friends due to being at different schools.

The look on Grace's face told Diane that she had heard everything, which wasn't good, as neither Nikki nor Diane or even Nikki's family had said anything, they wanted things to settle first. So to everyone at school both girls still lived with their families and were not going out. At this Diane who had been holding tears in suddenly burst out crying.

"Please don't tell anyone, no one knows."

"Tell them what?"

"What you just…." Diane was cut off by Grace speaking up.

"I didn't hear anything, so you had an argument with your folks, we all do, nothing to goss about," Grace said smiling. The look in her eyes telling Diane that she had heard everything, but was not going to be telling anyone.

Diane looked at Grace astonished and in shock by gratitude, even when they mixed with the private school, Grace was always a private person and didn't really say much. Some had gone so far as to call her a cold bitch.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nikki's."

"That's nice of her family, you have a good friend there."

Diane looked at Grace, could she tell there was more to the situation then Diane was telling, she couldn't decide.

"Well come on, you're not walking there by yourself."

"You don't have to; it's just up the street."

"I told you, I am walking you home."

So until they reached Nikki's house they walked silently.

"Have a good night, well try to at least," Grace said smiling at Diane.

As Grace turned to walk away Diane spoke up.

"Grace, thank you, for everything."

"No problems," Grace said smiling and walking away.

At this Diane walked up the path and then opened the door. Once inside she found Alice in the kitchen just pulling muffins out of the oven.

Ah there you are Diane, just the person I want, I have some choc banana muffins that you can try. At this Alice looked up at Diane.

"What's wrong?"

"They have officially kicked me out of home," Diane said finally breaking down.

In between sobs and stages of crying Diane relayed the story including the part with Grace to Alice breaking down and crying at different points, sometimes stopping just to cry and other times she would almost yell at Alice to answer her questions as to how her parents could do this to her. Alice couldn't answer so she just held her tight and tried to calm her. Finally the whole story came out and Diane sat up in her chair and picked up a muffin. All the emotions that she had been holding for the last few weeks had come out in the last half an hour, and now she was emotionally spent.

By the time she had finished Nikki had arrived home and slid into the chair next to Diane. They picked up some more muffins and then went up to Nikki's room where they sat on the bed and Diane retold again what had happened but this time not breaking down as she had seemed to get it out of her system. After she had finished Nikki spoke up.

"So Grace knows that you have been kicked out of home, but she doesn't know why?"

"Yeah that's about it, but she is smart, I reckon she will have figured it out that we're together by now."

"Well, it was good of her promising not to tell anyone, I actually believe her, she is quite a truthful person."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about her telling anyone." Diane said resting her head onto Nikki's shoulder.

"Can we talk about something different or even put music on please? Anything, I just don't want to think about it anymore."

"Course babe," Nikki said reaching over and putting on a C.D. Then leaning back and kissing Diane gently before relaxing on the bed to the sound of music playing.

_Monkeys on the barricades  
Are warning us to back away  
They form commissions trying to find  
The next one they can crucify  
And anger plays on every station  
Answers only make more questions  
I need something to believe in  
Breathe in sanctuary in the  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Diane woke up, her whole world came crashing down as she remembered what had happened the previous day. At this she cried, and twenty minutes later when Alice came up to see if she was okay, she was still crying. On seeing her Alice came up and sat on the bed, pulling her into a hug and making comforting noises to try and calm Diane, but not stopping her crying.

A while later, Diane didn't know how long, she stopped crying. All the tears were dried up, she couldn't physically cry anymore.

"How about I cook you some breakfast, whilst you have a shower?" Alice said more of an gentle order then a question.

Diane nodded, then suddenly something struck her.

"School."

"You don't worry about that today, I will call them later and explain the situation okay?"

Diane just nodded and went in the direction of the bathroom. A minute later she stood under the shower head with hot water spraying over her. The crying had made her feel slightly better than she had felt since she had woken up, but she still felt like she wanted to crawl up in bed and not get out again.

Ten minutes later she made an appearance in the kitchen. Nikki had left for an early class and Mr Wright had already left for work, so it was only her and Alice.

"Here you go dear," Alice said putting down pancakes in front of her smiling and sitting down opposite her.

"Thank you for everything," Diane ventured

"No problem, and really what was I going to do, leave you out on the street?"

"I know, but still, you've done so much."

"Diane, it's fine, okay?"

So with this Diane quietly ate the pancakes in front of her.

For the rest of the day, she just helped Alice clean up the house, to get her doing something really. Although the whole time she was trying to get her head around the situation that she finally was never returning home. That afternoon when Nikki got back from school, they took a walk down to the park and after walking around it for a while they settled on the swings.

"I saw Grace today."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

Diane nodded.

They didn't really talk much whilst sitting there, they didn't need to. Nikki could contemplate how Diane was feeling, as they had already talked so much and Diane didn't feel the need to keep talking. So they sat in a comfortable silence.

The next day which was a Saturday the family decided on an impromptu picnic. They packed a lunch then went for a drive for half an hour to a park. The next few hours were joyful ones, there was quite a bit of laughter and fun. Diane had become part of the family, and everyone was happy. For a time everyone forgot any problems they had and just enjoyed themselves. Later they went for ice cream, then went to a beach and brought fish and chips. They sat on the beach eating them, throwing some to the sea gulls and watching them fight over the food. It really was a start of a new life, so to say, for Diane who smiled when thinking about the day on the way home in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month seemed to fly at an amazing rate, and before they knew it Diane had been at Nikki's place for a month. Diane was a sensible girl so there were not too many arguments with Alice, well, no more than any normal family relationship. Nikki and Diane's relationship had also taken off. They were still keeping it a secret, and Grace had said nothing.

Diane and Nikki were walking in the park one day when Nikki spoke up.

"Di, I was wondering, did we want to make this public, us I mean?" Nikki only asked as the sixth form dance was coming up, and it had been on both their minds.

"Well, it would mean making the dance easier, we wouldn't have to lie."

"I don't just want to come out because of the dance."

"No, I agree, but are you sure you're happy with it? I mean, you might need to tell everyone that you have been kicked out of home, as they're going to ask how your parents took it."

Diane thought for a second, she had since learned to accept what had happened and had decided not to hate her, just because her parents couldn't love her.

"Yeah, I am fine with what my parents did. I'm not ashamed and anyway, it was worth it," Diane said sneaking a glance to Nikki, who looked back at her and smiled.

"So you're fine with it Nikki?" Diane questioned, realizing that the question had never been asked.

"Yes, I really would be happy with it," she replied smiling.

So with that decided they walked out of the park and towards their house.

A few days later they were at school. Lunch had just started and everyone was sitting around the table that they had acquired of late, just talking and mucking around.

The topic of the dance came up again and Emma asked Diane if she was taking anyone to it. Diane looked at Nikki and then spoke up.

"Well yeah, I am actually."

"Oh yeah, who?" Beth said, everyone quieted down, interested to hear what Diane said.

"I am going with Nikki."

There was silence for a moment then laughter from a few of the boys.

"You're joking, right?" one of them said.

"No she's not. We actually wanted to tell you all, were going out."

Again there was silence, this time it went on for a bit longer.

Finally Sally broke it.

"How long for?"

"Two months or there abouts," Nikki answered.

"What did your parent's say?" questioned Beth.

"I had already come out to my parents as Bi, they didn't mind."

Everyone's eyes were then on Diane.

She put her head up high.

"Mine kicked me out, I have been living with Nikki for the past few months."

At this there was silence, then there was a babble of talk.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you out."

"That is so cool."

A million things were said, people accepted it, they were happy for both of them. A few minutes later the bell for class rang so they all parted ways.

Diane and Nikki walked together hands intermingled, they were both smiling.

Over the next two days the story spread through the whole school. Sadly there were people who did not take it kindly and Diane found a few notes stuffed into her locker. Nikki came up behind her and saw them.

"What do they say?"

"Oh just that I am not normal, and that I will go to hell as God doesn't like homosexuals," Diane said trying to laugh it off.

"Oh, so just the same as the notes in mine. Come on, we're going to take these to Miss Gold."

After entering Miss Gold's office, Nikki spoke up.

"Miss, we found these notes in our lockers and thought we should show them to you."

After a minute of looking through them Miss Gold spoke up.

"I suppose you two are going out?"

"Yes miss," both girls said at once, hands touching.

"Any idea who could have written these?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Okay, leave it with me. If you get anymore notes or anyone gives you any trouble I want to know about it okay?"

At this both girls nodded and walked out of her office.

Over the coming week one or two people did try and give them some verbal abuse about their relationship, but they just ignored it and kept on walking, although they did tell Miss Gold, just like she asked.

Later that week Miss Gold pulled them up just after school had finished.

"We have found out who wrote those notes. It was Simara Pietsch, another 6th form girl. We have talked to her and she admitted it. She has been put into detention, so hopefully that will stop it."

Both girls nodded. As they walked out, they talked. Simara had been one of the people, actually the main person who had aired their disapproval of their relationship. She believed that they would go to hell for their relationship. As they were walking out the school gates they saw Simara getting into her father's car. She saw them and spoke up.

"See father, they are the reason for my detention."

Diane couldn't stop herself and ignored Nikki's arm pulling her gently back.

"Simara, I have found someone that I love okay, and if you don't like it, I don't really care, I am not forcing it on you. If you never talked to us again, it would actually be nice, but that's up to you. So in future leave us alone, as whatever you say is a waste of breath. We don't take any notice of what you say, we don't ever listen to you, because we don't care. We love each other and we have each other, and we have people that accept us. That is all I care about." Diane then turned around and with Nikki walked hand in hand home smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Before they knew it, Diane and Nikki were getting ready for the dance that was to occur that evening. Diane was wearing a light blue dress that left the back bare, whilst Nikki was wearing a yellow dress that had only spaghetti straps over the shoulders. At 7pm that night Nikki's dad, before driving them to the dance, got some photos. Then making sure they got safely into the car drove them to the hall where the dance was going to take place.

"So the dance finishes at 12.30, I will be here to pick you up okay?" Nikki's dad said as they drove to the hall.

"Yes dad," Nikki answered. As they pulled up and were getting out of the car, Peter spoke up.

"Oh and girls, have a good night." At this they all smiled and he drove away.

A minute later they had walked the short distance to the hall and had walked in the front entrance and suddenly they were surrounded by all their friends, talking about what they were wearing, who was cute, who had really nice hair etc. After about five minutes they all made their way to the table and put their things down. They moved over to the drink section and after getting a drink Beth spoke up.

"Let's dance, anyone with me?"

Nikki, Di, Emma, Sally, Will and Nate all nodded so they went out to the dance floor. After a few dances Nikki and Di were dancing together when suddenly Diane felt Nikki go stiff.

"What's wrong Nikki?"

At first she didn't reply then she said one word.

"Doug."

Diane was about to turn around but Nikki stopped her.

"Don't look, I don't think he has seen me."

"How is he here?" Diane asked, as it was a dance for their school.

"He's with another girl from the 6th form." Nikki said. Diane could tell that she wasn't completely sure about the situation.

The song stopped and Nikki quickly fled to the toilets, Diane quick on her heals. Once they got there, it was thankfully empty.

"Are you okay Nikki?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked that's all."

"Did you want us to–?"

"No Diane, I love you okay, Doug broke my heart, but I love you and he is not going to stop that. We're going to have a good night, screw him. So what he sees us together? he was bound to find out eventually."

At this Diane smiled.

"And that is why I love you," she said taking Nikki by the hand, but not before placing a kiss on her lips.

As they walked out of the toilets, Emma found them.

"Nikki," a look of worry on her face.

"I know and it is okay. We are here to enjoy ourselves, and no one is going to stop that." With that, they found the rest of the group and started to dance. Before long someone started to dance right behind Diane and then put his arms around her, she turned around to find no one but Stuart Turner.

"Dance?"

"No."

"Oh come on, one dance please?"

Diane just shook her head and he turned away.

Just then Doug came up to them.

"Nikki."

"Doug, it's a surprise to see you here."

"I came with Ashley."

"Well I hope you have a good night."

"Did you want to dance for old time sakes?"

Nikki looked up at him and then smiled.

"No."

At this Doug then turned red and made his excuses.

"Please, next time Stuart comes up and tries to dance with me, hold me back coz I will kill him," Diane asked the girls who were with her at the drinks table.

They all smiled and laughed as over the night Stuart Turner tried numerous times to get Diane to dance with him, each time he was met with a 'no'.

Ten minutes later they were about to go out and dance again when Stuart came up.

"No Stuart, I am sorry. You're a nice guy, but I don't want to dance with you."

"One dance, come on."

"Sorry Stuart, she promised me this dance." Nikki said pulling Diane after her, as she did a slow song started.

The two girls quickly began to dance, holding onto each other arms around each other's waist and heads resting on each other's shoulders.

Your warm whispers  
Out of the dark they carry my heart  
Your warm whispers  
Into the dawn they carry me through  
And I'm weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me

Your warm whispers  
Letting me drown in a pool of you  
Your warm whispers  
Keeping the noise from breaking through  
And I'm weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me  
Yeah I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you  
Stay surround me, surrounding me  
Honey stay surrounding me

Stuarts eyes followed them and his eyes widened when he realized exactly why Diane had consistently knocked him back. He wasn't the only person in the room watching. From a seat, whilst he was waiting for Ashley to come back from the toilet, Doug saw them together and realized from the way that they were dancing that they were not just friends. At a thought occurred to him he smiled and finished the rest of his drink.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and messing around having fun with all their friends. Before they knew it the last dance was on and then they had to leave. Once outside they said goodbye to all their friends and made sure that they all got off safely, before they found Peter's car. On the way home, he spoke up.

"Good night, then?"

"Really good," both girls answered. They were still wide awake, on a natural high from all the dancing. When they got home, they changed and then fell into bed, and quickly fell asleep as they realized just how tired they really were.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks went quickly by, and before they knew it, it was the start of February. Around this time, Nikki started to change, it was only a small thing at first, just being a bit more quiet and reserved, almost such a small change that no one noticed, but after a week Diane had noticed and couldn't figure out what had caused the change, so she pulled Nikki aside one night.

"Nikki, is there anything wrong." Diane asked concern written on her face and in her face.

"No nothing, I'm fine, really."

"It's just that you seem a bit distant lately, are you sure"

"I'm fine, must be school, it's taking more of an effect on me then I realized." Nikki said looking at Diane.

"Sorry, I will try to be less distant from now on." With this she quickly gave Diane a kiss and then got up.

Over the next week, Nikki did pick up, she wasn't quite so distant, but she wasn't quite the same old Nikki that Diane knew. Worried she went and spoke to Alice one afternoon, whilst Nikki was still at school.

"Um Alice, could I ask you a question."

"Of course you can." By now, Diane and Alice had grown quite close ever since that fateful day where Diane had missed school.

"Is Nikki okay, has she said anything to you? It's just that she seems not right, but she tells me she is fine." Diane asked the concern evident in her voice.

At this Alice sighed.

"I wish I could tell you what is wrong, but sadly I can't, I am sorry. I want to know what is wrong as well but Nikki hasn't opened up to me. Perhaps you need to have another talk with her." Alice suggested.

"mmm, thanks Alice, I might go and meet her at school."

"Ok, and when you get back there will be choc chip biscuits ready."

At this Diane smiled as she walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, Diane arrived at the school and decided to sit on the benches just around the corner, as she might get into trouble if one of the teachers saw her hanging around, they didn't like the kids to just hang around the school. A few minutes later the bell rang and she saw lots of students rush out, but on not seeing Nikki she waited. After a few minutes she finally heard Nikki's voice and got up to go and meet her, when she stopped in her tracks. With Nikki was no one else but Doug.

"If you don't I will tell her." Doug said.

"Doug don't, please" Nikki pleaded.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because it would cause so much damage, too much damage."

At this moment they turned the corner and both saw Diane standing there. They could tell that she had heard the whole conversation. Diane turned and sprinted off. Nikki quickly followed suit, Doug was running after them.

Fifteen minutes later Diane stooped to breath, gasping to catch her breath. The pain almost seemed fitting. She couldn't believe it, her second relationship and both her partners had cheated on her. After a second Nikki caught up.

"Diane please, it's not what it seems."

Diane had told Nikki about her ex, so she knew what it was referring to.

"Oh then what is it about Nikki, I trust you, but you have been distant for the last few weeks, and now I overhear the conversation with Doug, what is it that you don't want to tell me, that Doug is going to tell me."

At this moment Doug arrived.

"Girls"

"SHUT UP" Both girls yelled at once, not even looking at him. So Doug kept his mouth shut, whilst the girls kept talking as if in a world of their own.

They stared at each other for a moment longer then Diane spoke up.

"Doug, what were you threatening to tell me"

At this he looked at Nikki then spoke up.

"I was going to tell you that we slept together, Nikki and I slept together, at the start of feb."

Diane was shocked, that would have been when the Nikki's mood started to change, it all fitted.

Nikki wanted to move, to give her a hug, but she didn't know if she would be rebuffed and that fear stopped her.

Doug stood there smiling triumphantly, his plan had worked, he had split them up.

Suddenly all of Nikki's resistance crumbled and she rushed ahead and pulled Diane into a big hug.

After a moment Diane stopped the hug and held Nikki at arm's length and looked at her for a minute. Nikki looked right back at her not blinking.

"You're lying Doug, Nikki would never cheat on me, she loves me." She said looking at Doug, Diane then looked at Nikki and smiled, leaning forward she gently kissed Nikki.

"What, but she slept with me."

"No Doug, I don't believe you".

"You are both wrong, you know that, mentally wrong, I thought that I could cure Nikki, when we started going out, turns out I was wrong." At this he walked away.

After a few more tears, Nikki and Diane started to walk home.

"Why did you change your mind so quickly Diane, you thought I was guilty."

"I did for a moment, because of what I had overheard, but then, after Doug told me, and I looked at you, I realized that it couldn't be true."

"That's why I have been a bit distant lately, Doug has been threatening this, I know it is not true, but I knew what trouble it could cause, and it was all false." Nikki said, it had taken her quite a lot to admit this as she had been quite embarrassed by the whole situation.

"You could have told me."

"and look what happened" Nikki retorted

"Nikki, if it had come from your mouth, what Doug was planning on doing, I would have understood okay, so from now on, if anything is worrying you, tell me okay please."

Nikki smiled, nodded and visibly relaxed.

"Now let's get home, mum has some choc chip biscuits waiting for us." Diane said as they walked hand in hand home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone well this is the last chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed the story, and sorry about the delays in updates. Thank you to everyone that has left a review, it is greatly appreciated. Anyway enjoy. **

Soon the time slipped away and before they knew it, the end of the school year was approaching. Diane and Nikki were still going strong and after the incident Doug had left them alone. The rumors had stopped eventually and in the end no one really bothered them. Occasionally one or two people would say a snide comment but that was all.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Before they knew it, Nikki was in the final assembly standing up with the rest of the sixth formers, then she was studying hard for her exams. Diane made sure that Nikki was sufficiently distracted every few days for a short enough time for them to go for a walk and for Nikki to de-stress. Then Nikki was back studying. After her first exam, Nikki and Diane went out for dinner paid for by Nikki's mum as a reward for finishing her first exam.

An anxious two weeks later Nikki walked out of school and smiled. She had just finished her last exam and she was leaving school for the last time. Right there at the gate was Diane, who on seeing Nikki went up and engulfed her in a hug. That night Nikki, Diane and Nikki's parents went out for Dinner to celebrate Nikki finishing her schooling. Later that night as Nikki lay in bed with Diane beside her they talked.

"I don't know what to feel Di, I am happy, but I am sad as well and scared. School has been my life for so long, now I am not even sure what I am going to do."

"Nikki," Diane said intertwining their fingers, "You are a strong person, I am sure that you will be fine, and you have all of us here, okay?"

"I know, and I guess I shouldn't complain I have been accepted into the hairdressing school already, but I am going to have to work and it won't be school anymore."

At this Diane just moved over and hugged Nikki even tighter, in a sign of reassurance.

2 days later Nikki was again standing up in front of a crowd of people, this time she was officially graduating. All of the group including Beth, Emma and Will were all there as Callum and Smithy were also graduating. After the ceremony they all met up and photos were taken. Then they all made their way down to the local café for a meal and to hang out one last time as a group from school.

The chatter was loud, and everyone was talking so fast but no one seemed to mind as they knew that some of the group had just finished school. After a little while Diane slipped to the toilet, Nikki followed and as Diane came out of the cubicle and saw Nikki there she smiled.

"Anyone would have thought that you were stalking me."

"Do you have a problem with me wanting to give you a kiss."

"I never said that," Diane said moving over to Nikki.

A minute later both girls emerged from the bathroom and joined the others.

The noise was loud and the atmosphere was a happy one, they were celebrating being together as a group for the last time. True, most of them would be back again next year, but they all agreed that it wouldn't be the same. Nikki and Diane couldn't agree enough.

Half an hour later when everyone was still talking Diane slipped her hand into Nikki's who gently squeezed it. Diane smiled, they were fine. It had been a tough year, but they had managed and survived, their relationship had blossomed and now they were as strong as ever.

The End.


End file.
